1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a composition for cleaning ware washing machines, for example laundry washing machines and dishwashing machines. Such a composition is hereinafter referred to as a machine-cleaner composition.
2. Description of Related Art
A machine cleaner composition is used on a ware washing machine occasionally, to remove residues which may have built up in the machine over time. The most noticeable such residues in any hard water region are usually limescale, but there may be other residues, for example adherent grease-containing residues in the case of dishwashing machines.
Machine cleaner tablets for automatic dishwashers, food processing machines and the like are known e.g. from US 2003/0032568. Liquid machine cleaning products for automatic dishwashers are known e.g. from U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,612.
It is an object of the invention to offer an excellent machine-cleaner composition, able to remove the residues mentioned above when used in a machine cleaning operation without laundry items or kitchenware present (hereinafter called a dummy wash).
The consumer can thus purchase a dedicated machine-cleaner composition designed to remove resistant long-lasting residues in the machine. It is not intended to wash wares in the machine and therefore there need be no compromise in selecting the components of the composition.